


“别走”

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, don't worry its a happy ending, sad jun, they broke up, very bad mandarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: "Minghao, wait. Stay here, I beg you""I'm going, Junhui""Hao! Listen to me first. I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry for accusing you (t.n: used in this context). I've hurt you""It's alright. I... Have already forgiven you""If you have forgiven me, don't go"Minghao looked at Junhui, eyes flickering between longing and hatred. Time stopped as Minghao made up his mind. Finally, Minghao nodded"Okay, I'll stay. But I still want to go overseas"Junhui's eyes filled with tears again. Holding Minghao, he whispered,"We can go together"Minghao stayed





	“别走”

* * *

 

俊辉看出窗口。 他在思考。他们的爱这样就消灭了。 半月前他跟明浩分开了。

* * *

 

It was on rare occasions that they fought. A simple quarrel over little trivial things were common and occurred nearly almost twice every week. It kept their relationship active and healthy, beckoning them to feel. When they made up, it was more then often that they kissed and cuddled, followed by a feast of chocolate.

In the three years of their relationship, however, they had only ever fought twice, once in the beginning of their relationship where their trust rocked unsteadily. Another time was when he thought he cheated on him. They had given each other cold shoulders for weeks, not texting or talking as they usually did. But neither could live without the presence of the other and they met up regularly albeit no words spoken. The mere warmth of each other was enough comfort. When they had finally made up, it resulted in a heavenly night for both of them, voices held high and bodies closer to each other. Both were satisfied, especially as they had both gone through an entire month without proper contact. They simply couldn't do with out each other.

He would never admit it but he would have preferred the usual cuddling and chocolate but who was he to complain when he was the one who ravished the other's body like a temple, when it was he who roped both of them out of this world. Never would he admitted that he preferred kisses and cuddles to what he heard that night

No, he would never

And now here they were, nearing four  years of love and turmoils, hearts and breaks, fighting once more. This time, it was he who had gotten angry over the other, angry because he had caught him snogging someone else. Reasons were thrown at him, things about how he didn't mean it. How it was person X who had forced him into a kiss. Yet, what he saw contradicted every reason given

* * *

 

_=A month later=_

Junhui looked out the window, pondering deeply. The flame of their love had extinguished just like that. Just a fortnight ago, Minghao had broken up with him, taking away everything he'd had known and loved. Four years down the drain just because Junhui didn't believe a single word from Minghao is his rage. Why had he not considered, even the slightest bit, about Minghao's feelings? Surely experience from their second year of relationship had taught him something? The pain of such an accusation dropped like six infinity kilogrammes of weight upon your shoulders. Hadn't he felt the exact same thing when Minghao accused him? Why had he inflicted the very same pain back? There was an infinite hope inside him, all begging for Junhui to apologise to Minghao. Perhaps, Minghao will forgive him. But the damage has been done. Minghao is hurt. Junhui was an asshole

* * *

 

_=4 months later=_

He had never felt lonelier even though he now had someone by his side. Over the appt four months, there has been two attemps at taking his own life– he was lonely, unable to handle the pain. He lived but he wasn't alive. He was a mere empty shell, devoid of happiness, a constant cold wind following him wherever he went. To put it simply, he was sad, depressed, unable to continue living.

The first time he attempted, he was scared. So he stopped. The second time, he was fearless, and determined, which meant he nearly did it. But his friend, Vernon, saved him as he was fading away. Of course, he was grateful. So the begun going out together. Junhui was unsure of their relationship, more unsure if he loved Vernon or not but it was a change for the better.

One thing he never told anyone, including Vernon, was that he still self harmed on a regular basis. He felt guilty doing it but it helps cope with the pain. Plus, it wasn't like the cutting type. It was more of just rubber band snapping around his wrist and biting himself.

He has not caught wind of Minghao for five months. Usually, they can't even be apart from each other. But it has been five months and his empty shell has gotten emptier, if that was at all possible. Simple things like eating chocolate hurt him more than it should. That was how much he missed him. That was how lonely he was, even though he had Vernon by his side. No, it wasn't enough

 

**o-o**

 

_=2 months prior=_

Tonight he was determined. Last time, he was afraid. Tonight he wasn't. There was nothing left to live for, what was the point?

He held the knot tight in his hands, climbed on to the still and looped it on to his neck. He took a deep breath, probably his last

He kicked the stool

He struggled for a while,t trashing. There was a burning feeling in his chest. A tightness in his throat. Dark spots were taking over his eyes. He was almost there. Just a bit more. Then, a force pushed him up and he too a deep gasp of fresh air. As fast as he had breathed, he was on the floor, panting. Someone was patting his back, whispering "it's okay" 's and "you shouldn't have done that, he wouldn't have wanted that" to him. When he had finally calmed, he looked up to he who stopped him. Vernon looked back, concern clearly painted upon his face. Junhui started crying, sobs wrecking his body. Vernon stayed the night to take care of him.

The next morning, Junhui, who half expected Vernon to have left, woke up to a breakfast feast

* * *

 

_=Present Time (two months after the final suicide attempt)=_

Junhui was sat on the couch, going through Minghao's Instagram posts. Suddenly, a recent post from a few days ago, caught his eyes. It was a picture of a internet printed plane ticket. For five months, Junhui had not been able to track down Minghao as Minghao had not updated his Instagram at all. Junhui quickly jotted down the information of the plane ticket on a notepad and screenshotted it for good measure

_Chile, North America_

_Flight 031_

_12/01_

_3pm_

From the caption of the post, it seems like Minghao was furthering his studies. They talked about it, once, during their relationship. Minghao wanted to study arts. Painting, arts, etc. He wanted to be an artiste. A painter, to be precise

Junhui was conflicted whether he should find Minghao again. Whether he should say goodbye or to bring him back. Junhui wanted Minghao back. 'Course he did. Junhui truly loved Minghao, no matter how much pain he was facing.

On the day of the flight, Junhui packed some clothes (just in case he had to follow Minghao to Chile and headed for the airport. He arrived at 2:30 as there was a traffic jam (idiot drunk driving caused and accident) He ran in and looked for the flight for Chile on the screen. Suddenly there was a woman's voice on the speaker. It announced that "flight number 031's 3 o'clock flight for Chile" should have their luggage checked in and they should be ready at the gates

The gates

Junhui sprinted for the gates. There was still 15 minutes left; he had to make it up to Minghao and it's now or never. He arrived at the gates area, looking for a black haired silhouette. Then he saw him. Black coat, office shoes, brown slacks, hair well-kept, glasses on the tip of his nose

Minghao

Without hesitation, he ran towards him. The reality that Junhui was about to have Minghao in his arms again. It sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. Without hesitation, without thought, he held Minghao. He won't let go. No. Nevermore.

The figure in his arms resisted for a moment before going slack, succumbing to the hug. Junhui, over and over again, spoke of how much he misses him, how much he loves him. It was like getting fresh water after a long draught; Junhui felt relieved again.

Finally, Minghao pushed him away, took his carry on luggage and walked to the gate. Junhui ran after him, tears streaming down his face, hiccuping like there was no tomorrow

“明浩，等一下。留在这儿把, 我求你”

“我要走了, 俊辉”

“浩！听我说先吧。 我对不起，真的。我对不起你。 我伤害了你”

“没关系。 我… 早已经原谅你了”

“如果你原谅了我，别走…”

Minghao looked at Junhui, eyes flickering between longing and hatred. Time stopped as Minghao made up his mind. Finally, Minghao nodded

“好，我留在这。但我还是要出国”

Junhui's eyes filled with tears again. Holding Minghao close, he whispered,

“我们可以一起去”

 

_Minghao stayed._

**Author's Note:**

> "Minghao, wait. Stay here, I beg you"
> 
> "I'm going, Junhui"
> 
> "Hao! Listen to me first. I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry for accusing you (t.n: used in this context). I've hurt you"
> 
> "It's alright. I... Have already forgiven you"
> 
> "If you have forgiven me, don't go"
> 
> Minghao looked at Junhui, eyes flickering between longing and hatred. Time stopped as Minghao made up his mind. Finally, Minghao nodded
> 
> "Okay, I'll stay. But I still want to go overseas"
> 
> Junhui's eyes filled with tears again. Holding Minghao, he whispered,
> 
> "We can go together"
> 
> Minghao stayed


End file.
